


Everyone knows him

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Romance, Seduction, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Fashion!AU. Tendou is a scandalous atypical model. Rumors about him are mostly exaggerated, but Tendou doesn't even think about defying them. Ushijima is a photography student who was inspired by Tendou's imagery and soon became his personal photographer.Модельное!AU. Тендо - скандально-нетипичная модель. Слухи о нём, в большинстве своём, преувеличены, но Тендо даже не думает развенчивать их. Ушиджима - студент-фотограф, которого вдохновили образы Тендо, и вскоре он становится его личным фотографом.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Everyone knows him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyHain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHain/gifts).



> Автор работы (art by) — [Anu Thailam](https://twitter.com/anuthailam?s=09).

  


"Oh, looks like I broke something... Does this mean the photo shoot's canceled? But I'll repay the damage, don't you worry!"  
"I've seen your schedule, by the way. Let's reschedule on Tuesday?"

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/EHwYflx.png)


End file.
